Kai
Kai is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped within the game «Sword Art Online». Originally affiliated with «Laughing Coffin», he follows his own path to find his own ideals, rather than following someone else's. Due to this quest for personal enlightenment, he quit the killing guild and becomes a Clearer, helping the Lead Group reach the 100th Floor of Aincrad and defeating the boss that resides there to free the minds of the remaining six-thousand players. Kai is the protagonist of Truth and Ideals. Appearance Kai is of average stature, with a very slim build. His hair partially covers his ears, and is swept to the right. He wears the «Lazuline Coat», a blue trench coat with black leather strips running across the hems, the breast-line, and the waist-line. Personality Kai is a virtuous person, as due his background for joining Laughing Coffin in the first place. However, as he grew accustomed to the environment that included the immoral higher-ups, his emotions conflicted with the original ideal that presented his decision to join Laughing Coffin. Thus, he is willing to do anything that will present a path toward inner peace and fulfillment. Kai is highly resourceful, as he was a creative person in the real world, spending his time on YouTube looking up how to craft various things using paper. He scans his surroundings for anything that will help him. Although he doesn't see everything at any given time, if any element presents a way out, he will attempt to use that element by any means necessary. A complete introvert, Kai seeks out only other miserables that share his plight, namely other introverts. However, prior to the Death Game, he was very outgoing due to his philosophy regarding the internet as a mask. Through his seeking for people that shared his ideals, he was able to easily befriend Kirito during the Beta Test. Alongside his introvert nature, Kai is not entirely comfortable with the female gender. Though he was alright with this conflict within the Beta Test, the change of SAO becoming a Death Game, and thus a new reality, brought back his insecurity regarding females returned. Even so, he tries to forge positive relationships with them anyways, though he prefers not to do so. Background In the year 2022, Kai was selected as one of the thousand beta testers for Sword Art Online. His selection was influenced mostly by his internship with Argus, as he was currently studying computers at his university. During this time, he met Kirito and Argo, and they compiled information up to the 10th Floor of Aincrad. After Kayaba Akihiko's tutorial, Kai almost immediately set out for Horunka, expecting to find Kirito there. However, he had already missed his former partner, and completed the «Anneal Blade» by his lonesome. It wasn't until after the battle with Illfang that he managed to catch up to Kirito, who had already proclaimed his beater status. After a brief exchange, Kirito warned Kai not to follow him. When the frontlines were on the 47th Floor, Kai succeeded in getting the Last Attack on the floor boss, and was awarded with the One-Handed Sword «Jemmenai». This sword became his weapon of choice from then on. In July, Kai attended a recruitment drive for Laughing Coffin, drawn by the call for being an advocate of justice, due to past prejudice toward the beta testers. For the next month, commissions to kill targets became his main source of income, alongside the daily hunting schedule as set by the guild. Chronology Sword Art Online: Truth and Ideals Kai waited beside a path that led into «Mishe». A trio of lower-level players emerged from the city, on their nightly hunting. Kai ambushed the group, its leader being his main target. Due to his high level, Kai easily killed the three individuals, but as he finished his job and began to head back to the Laughing Coffin hideout, he questioned the ideals that made him join Laughing Coffin in the first place. Kai returned to the Laughing Coffin hideout, located within the 5th Floor's Labyrinth, in a connected sub-dungeon named «Hasag Pass». There he ate a meagar breakfast before collecting his payment due to the three killings. Inside, a Record Crystal urged its listener to seek out an NPC in the 54th Floor dungeon, a possible means to reverting a Rank 5 Orange cursor into a Green. Three days after receiving the Record Crystal, Kai headed to «Serras», the 54th Floor's main city, to investigate the Rank 5 Orange redemption quest. On his way, he encountered a trio of Clearers who insisted on attacking him. Out of self defense, Kai destroyed one of the players' weapon and paralyzed the other two. After an apology, he reimbursed the player and told him to watch his friends until the paralysis effect wore off. Inside the Labyrinth, Kai encountered the starting flag of the «To Catch a Killer» quest, a dead NPC with a delayed death animation. After receiving a note from the NPC's killer, Kai rushed back to Serras. There, he was allowed back into the «Area», to the surprise of many players inside the city. Then, he was approached by Selphie, a member of the Divine Dragon Alliance, and, after asking why a member of the DDA approached him, he was offered a task to supply information about Laughing Coffin with the three largest guilds of the Clearer group. Afterward, Kai proceeded with the quest flag, where he was tasked to stand by while the NPC guards of Serras investigate the NPC killings. Kai was then given the privilege to enter the Area of other cities, but would be under close watch. Kai and Selphie briefly went over what Kai was to do. The next morning, Kai, awoken by his alarm for morning hunting, traveled to the Starting City. Kai's original intention was to visit the Monument of Life. There he spoke his atonement for the players' deaths which he was responsible. However, a platoon of Army members attacked him, and he was imprisoned. He was later set free and given an audience with the highest ranking members of the ALF, DDA, and KoB. While disclosing information about Laughing Coffin, Argo rushed in the middle of the conversation, and announced that someone had leaked the location of Laughing Coffin's hideout. After listening to a Record Crystal revealing the location of the Laughing Coffin hideout, Kai supplied the three guilds with the actual map data. Then, the DDA gathered the Clearers and set up the course of action for confronting the Red guild. Selphie told Kai told to stay in the Black Iron Palace, as the other players were still wary of Kai's status of being a former Laughing Coffin member. When Kai began to break down ater realizing that he had been led astray, Selphie embraced him and said that she would be the one to protect him. Sword Art Online: 1/world After the events of Truth and Ideals, Kai adopts Farther, as well as becoming a prominent figure in the VR developing world. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 91' *'HP: 17910' Main Equipment *«Jemmenai» (One-handed Straight Sword) - 47th Floor boss drop **Destroyed *«Excelsis» (One-handed Straight Sword) - Player-made by *«Lazuline Coat» (Leather Coat) - Player-made by Skills One-Handed Sword Skills *Horizontal Square *Rage Spike *Savage Fulcrum *Slant *Sonic Leap *Sweep *Vertical *Vertical Square *Vorpal Strike Notable Achievements *Got the Last Attack bonus on the 47th Floor boss *Defeated Hangman Trivia *Unlike other Laughing Coffin members, Kai has his guild tattoo embossed on the back of his left hand rather than on a glove. Category:Character Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Male Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester Category:Protagonist Category:Laughing Coffin